


Tyler wins?

by Sarran



Series: Short one shots [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Gen, Skypecall, Stupidity, What is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarran/pseuds/Sarran
Summary: Insane skype call.Short idea that came to my head when I had food poisoning, Weird and well, just see.





	

“Insanerer is not a word...” Craig crossed his arms and sat back in his seat, glaring at his camera so the other could see.

“Yes it is!” Tyler laughed, smirk on his lips as he knew he was pissing the shorter man off.

“No, fairly sure it is not” Huffing he narrowed his eyes at the other face.

“Yeap it is. I said it that makes it a word” Putting on a pose of surperiority he rested hands on his hips.

“No it doesn’t... stringing letters together does not make a word” His own words carefully spoken as he was fast losing patience with the other.

“Umm Mini that is what words are...” Vanoss chipped in.

“Well.... but... fine I give up” Throwing his hands in the air, Craig turned his chair about so he didn’t have to see the others look of victory.

“So I win! Awesome” Tyler cheered, laughing til tears ran down his face

“Whatever ass, I’m getting coffee” Flicking off his head phones he walked out in disgust.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologise for this one, nothing like my normal. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed,
> 
> Let Peace Reign in 2017,
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
